


Day 20: Sled

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Human Scott McCall, Pre-Series, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“At first I thought you were still mad about that thing in Chemistry and then I remembered you hate Mr. Harris so I thought you might be sick but my mom said she saw you at the store buying pizza rolls yesterday so I called but you didn’t pick up so I thought maybe you were mad--”</p>
<p>“Scott, Scott, stop, I’m not mad or sick or ignoring your calls. I promise.”</p>
<p>“Then why haven’t you come over?”</p>
<p>“Dude, you told me you’d be at your dad’s all break.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Sled

There was something about being stuck in an empty house in the middle of Christmas break that left one unbelievably bored. Granted, Stiles wasn’t stuck so much as choosing to stay home instead of trying to make plans that would never happen with friends that didn’t exist. However, it being his personal choice didn’t change the fact that he was so very _bored_.

He’d already had breakfast and watched three or four old episodes of Buffy and was honestly contemplating going back to bed when something caught his attention.

It was a knock.

At his door.

“Coming!” Stiles called, heaving himself off the couch and shuffling over to the door, his blanket cape trailing after him. He was just reaching for the door knob when there was another knock. “Hold on, hold on.”

He undid the chain lock and threw the door open, ready to be sold a vacuum or offered a chance to save his soul. It wasn’t his favorite social interaction, but it honestly felt like he hadn’t seen any real people in days.

When he caught sight of Scott standing on his porch, scuffing his shoes against the old wood like a scolded little boy, he blinked blankly.

“Stiles, hey.”

“Scott?” Stiles asked, blinking furiously to dispel the mirage or hallucination or whatever that was standing in front of him. It didn’t go away. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out,” Scott explained, scrunching his nose in confusion. “You weren’t answering your phone.”

“My phone’s broken,” Stiles explained distractedly, before tilting his head. “Wait, you called?”

“Yeah?” Scott said slowly, starting to lose a little of his hesitance as he stared at Stiles. “Dude, I haven’t seen you in like a week.”

“I know.”

“At first I thought you were still mad about that thing in Chemistry and then I remembered you hate Mr. Harris so I thought you might be sick but my mom said she saw you at the store buying pizza rolls yesterday so I called but you didn’t pick up so I thought maybe you were mad--”

“Scott, Scott, stop,” Stiles hurried to cut off Scott’s rambling, not wanting his friend to throw himself into an asthma attack. He held up his hands pleadingly. “I’m not mad or sick or ignoring your calls. I promise.”

Scott looked at him with wet eyes, breathing just a little heavily. “Then why haven’t you come over?”

“Dude,” Stiles said, staring at Scott in disbelief. “You told me you’d be at your dad’s all break.”

“Oh yeah,” Scott said as realization dawned. “I was there for a day or two but then he pissed me off so I came home.”

“Aw, man, was he a total dick?” Stiles asked sympathetically.

Scott shook his head roughly. “Like you wouldn’t believe. But I did manage to get a present from him and I wanted to show you.”

“What is it?”

“A sled,” Scott said excitedly, looking over his shoulder at the snow piled on the ground. “I was hoping if you weren’t mad at me or sick you might want to go sledding.”

Stiles smiled helplessly, his heart fluttering at Scott’s earnestness. His best friend was just way too cute for his own good. “Sure, Scotty. Let me just get some shoes on. And a jacket.”

“Okay!” Scott said, smiling brightly. His happiness at Stiles joining him was obvious, all remembered anger for his father washed away. “Maybe you wanna grab me one, too?”

Taking in his friend’s appearance for the first time, Stiles stopped to stare at Scott, standing on the porch in nothing but a t-shirt and some pajama pants.

“Oh, God,” Stiles muttered to himself, his heart honestly about to explode from the cuteness. “Come on, I’m sure we can find you something warmer, you idiot.”

“I was just excited to see you!”

Smiling as he watched his best friend head up the stairs, Stiles shook his head fondly.

“Yeah, buddy. I’m excited to see you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> want to see your favorite pairing in a christmas themed ficlet? prompts are open at my [tumblr](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) for another three days.


End file.
